


Some Days

by Ghost (PoisonedDeath)



Series: Photography At Its Finest [9]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Cesc wakes up believing Iker’s left him for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

Some days, Cesc wakes up believing Iker’s left him for good. The other side of the bed is empty, and he’s cold and nothing makes sense anymore. The only logical thought is that he should just end it all – kill himself right there with whatever’s closest to him – jumping out the window, perhaps? It buzzes through his head, races to the point where he is immobilised. He is completely paralyzed by the fear that consumes him because the bed is empty and Iker’s never coming back.

Some days, Iker doesn’t wake Cesc up as he gets out of bed. He goes out into the kitchen to grab some breakfast for both himself and Cesc. While he waits for their morning drinks to brew (green tea for him, decaf coffee for Cesc), he goes outside with a camera and takes a few random, early morning shots of the world around him. It helps him to feel a little more at peace. Then he’ll head back inside and carry the breakfast into the bedroom.

Some days, when Cesc ‘s afraid and alone, he starts scratching at his skin. He tries his best not to self-harm – he really does try – but sometimes trying just isn’t enough. He doesn’t want to disappoint anyone, but it doesn’t matter is Iker’s not coming back, does it? Nothing matters. But then Iker will walk through the door with breakfast and although it’s happened before and Iker’s come back before, it doesn’t feel real. Not completely. There’s never a guarantee that Iker will come back.

Some days, when Iker walks back into the bedroom, he’ll see his boyfriend on the verge of tears. He doesn’t really understand what’s going on in Cesc’s head, but he’ll hold him as he cries. He knows that trying to explain, telling Cesc that he was only gone for 10 minutes, is redundant but he’ll usually attempt it anyway. He doesn’t understand, they don’t understand _each other_. But, maybe someday they will. Someday.


End file.
